1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sun shield for shielding a vehicle front seat passenger from the sun in any frontal or side direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vehicle sun shields include a sun visor of an elongated rectangular shape located adjacent the front vehicle windshield header at the upper side of the windshield. These visors are customarily provided for both the driver and the front seat passenger. Usually, the outboard ends of the sun visors are mounted by associated supports to the windshield header so as to be movable from a storage position along the adjacent front roof edge to either a front position shielding the upper portion of the windshield or a side position shielding the upper portion of the adjacent side door window.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,124 Lorenz discloses a colored transparent screen that is mounted by an elongated frame suspended above the vehicle driver. The elongated frame is pivoted to the roof and has a pivot point intermediate a connection thereof to the screen. The connection to the screen is at a mid-point of an elongated edge of the screen so that this screen edge projects from the frame in opposite directions.
Other non-conventional sunshields or the like are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,552,199; 1,695,357; and 1,913,277.